Avengers: Endgame (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Marvel's 2019 superhero sequel "Avengers: Endgame" Cast *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Bolt *Bruce Banner - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Hulk - Mor'du (Brave) *Thor - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street) *Nebula - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Okoye - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Wong - Tigger (Pooh) *Harold "Happy" Hogan - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Rocket Raccoon - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Thanos - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Dr. Stephen Strange - Winnie the Pooh *T/Challa/Black Panther - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Balto *Gamora - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Hope van Dyne/Wasp - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ash (Sing) *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Rigby (Regular Show) *James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Loki - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Mantis - Meena (Sing) *Drax the Destroyer - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Shuri - Steffie (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Dr. Hank Pym - Li Shan (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Janet van Dyne - Po's Mother (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Maria Hill - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Laura Barton - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Ebony Maw - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Groot - Diego (Ice Age) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Alex (Madagascar) *Nick Fury - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Corvus Glaive - Doug Ramses (Zootopia) *Cull Obsidian - Hunter (Storks) *Proxima Midnight - Bellwether (Zootopia) *Valkyrie - Jaquin Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Frigga - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Howard Stark - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *The Ancient One - Makini (The Lion Guard) *Agent Margaret Carter - Margaret (Regular Show) *May Parker - Eve (Alpha and Omega) *Korg - Talon Raventalon (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Ramonda - Mama Heffalump (w/ Lumpy as an extra) (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *General Thaddeus Ross - Tiger (An American Tail) *M'Baku - Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. (Zootopia) *Jasper Sitwell - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Brock Rumlow - Jindiao (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) *Ned Leeds - Boris (Balto) *Alexander Pierce - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *F.R.I.D.A.Y. - (I'll see if there's a female animal robot somewhere) *Jack Rollins - Lidong (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Harley Keener - Bingo (w/ Rolly) (Puppy Dog Pals) *Jane Foster - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Edwin Jarvis - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Akihiko - Officer McHorn (Zootopia) *Morgan Stark - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Cassie Lang - Shuai Shuai, Meng Meng and Ku Ku (sharing the role) (Kung Fu Panda 3) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Avengers: Endgame Spoofs Category:Marvel spoofs Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs